


That Day We Talked About Bondmates

by Ulan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conversations, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Elrohir asks about marriage and bondmates, Glorfindel explains, and Erestor overhears an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day We Talked About Bondmates

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of fiction for Glorfindel and Erestor even though they have been my OTP for nearly a decade. This is for all the late bloomers and the LotR nerds. ❤

It was an ordinary day around the end of summer when many residents of the Last Homely House passed by and saw what had now become a familiar sight: the chief counselor and the captain of the guard, resting together when work did not demand their time. That day, they were under the shade of a tree, where the chief counselor, Erestor, was reading his book while the captain, Glorfindel, was looking up at the clouds and daydreaming.

This was also how a bored young Elrohir found them, with both elder Elves looking down from their little hill upon hearing the enthusiastic calls of their names. Erestor placed his book down, while Glorfindel sat up and welcomed their young charge with a smile.

"How is it that you are alone on this lovely afternoon, little lord?" asked Glorfindel pleasantly as Elrohir sat on the grass in front of them. Elrohir gave Erestor a wave, earning him a smile from his tutor, before turning back to Glorfindel.

"Elladan is asleep, and Nana is busy," answered Elrohir. "Galadir and Naurwen are getting married soon and that's why Nana is busy, because she is helping Naurwen for the ceremony. Everything is so messy in there, and noisy and I do not really understand and Nana said I should just go out and find something to do. I found Ada earlier and asked him what getting married means. It seemed really important."

"Is that so? And what did he say?"

They seemed fine talking with one another, Erestor thought, so he decided to return to his book.

"He said that when you marry someone, it means that you are bonding yourself to them," said Elrohir. "They will be your companion for the rest of your life. But not like with a brother, like me and Elladan. Ada said that marrying someone is bonding with them for a special kind of love. You can love many brothers and sisters, or many friends, but you cannot love another person like the way you love a bondmate. I do not really understand, but that is what he said."

"Your Ada is right," said Glorfindel. "A bondmate is quite special. You will love them like no other." The Elf-lord smiled at Elrohir's confused pout. "You will know it when you feel it, Elrohir. It is like having a favorite. No matter how many people you love, you will always prefer your bondmate above everybody. The great thing about it is that you are their favorite person, too. People like to have that kind of security."

"Ada said that most people like to bond, but not everyone. You are not bonded, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel shook his head, but his smile remained. "Not yet, my lord, but it is something I look forward to, one I hope someday would happen for me, too."

"What do you mean? Why don't you bond now if you wish to?"

"Well, for one, I do not have anyone to bond with yet."

"Why not? Then get someone!"

Glorfindel chuckled. "It is not really something I can decide on my own. I must find someone I like and who likes me as well, and we must like each other above all others. Then, I must ask them if they wish to bond with me and they have to agree to it, and they should also be unbonded. You cannot bond with more than one person."

Elrohir frowned, momentarily deflating. "That sounds complicated."

"It can be, yes."

For a while, Elrohir just looked at Glorfindel, as if mulling the idea still in his little head. Then, a look of excitement crossed his face and he asked, "If you could pick anybody, who would you bond with, Glorfindel?"

"It is not that easy, my lord. People do not bond immediately. Such things are carefully considered, and most spend many, many years finding the right person."

"Oh, but what if you can pick anybody? See? They don't have to agree yet, you just pick them! It is not so difficult that way, right?"

Glorfindel seemed to reflect on this, and it was nearly comical the way he exaggerated looking up at the skies and tapping his chin to look as if he was quite seriously considering the idea. "Well," he said after a while, "in that case, perhaps I would pick Master Erestor."

Erestor's eyes stilled on the page he was reading and he blinked. He glanced sidelong at Glorfindel, half-expecting a wink or a look that would at least say his friend was jesting, but the golden-haired captain was only looking at young Elrohir with a smile. He decided to return to his book, but he kept an ear out even more now at the turn of their conversation.

"Erestor and I are good friends and I know I can always rely on him." Glorfindel lifted a finger as he explained to Elrohir. "That is very important, you see. Your bondmate should be someone you can trust, someone you know will take care of you and keep you out of trouble."

"Erestor keeps me and Elladan out of trouble all the time. He is very good at that!"

"That he is."

"What else should a bondmate be?"

"Well, other things will really depend on whoever you ask. Different people prefer different things. The idea though is that you want to be happy in that person's company, so you will pick someone with qualities that are important to you."

"Qualities that are important to me?" repeated Elrohir, trying to understand. "Like what? What are important for you, Glorfindel?"

"Well, I like it when I can admire and respect a person for their vocation, so they have to be good at what they do. I am partial to people who are intelligent. It is just something I tend to notice in another, and it also helps if you like to have good conversations. I believe that is important if you are to spend your whole life with somebody - you have to be able to talk to them. But apart from speaking, I would also like to have someone I can be quiet with. It is when you do not speak, but you are comfortable in each other's company, and although you are not doing the same things, such as when you are playing and he could just be reading a book beside you, you know you still would rather have him in the room, because you feel safer and more at peace when he is around."

"I like it loads better when Elladan is in the room even though he is not playing with me."

"Well, there you go."

"Tell me more!"

Glorfindel sighed as he scooted back a bit so he could lean against the trunk of the tree, and gestured for Elrohir to come closer. Although they were now sitting side by side, he still did not look at Erestor, and just dreamily looked up at the clouds. "I like someone who is kind," he said after some thought. "A good heart is always important, and you know someone kind will never willingly hurt you, even though they are not always quick to smile. But you will know them because they do tend to have the nicest, gentlest healing hands. When you are a warrior like me, those things can be nice indeed, especially when you are weary or hurt, which can be often for me. But when they touch you, somehow things feel better."

"Nana has that. When I scraped my knee, she touched my knee and when she kissed me, I felt better. Ada, too. He is a healer."

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, just like that. When you are older, it is your mate who will have that kind of magic. But along with kindness, I would also want a bondmate who is brave and honest, who will not be afraid to do the right thing even though the right thing may sometimes cause you or another pain. It would be a comfort to know that if it ever happens that they must hurt you, they will do so with good intentions. Do you understand?"

Elrohir had a frown on his face. "Hurt you with good intentions? When does that happen?"

"Say someone spilled ink on your chair and you sat on it, but you did not know. So you walk around with a patch of black on your bottom. Some people might fear offending you, so they keep quiet and avert their eyes and just not look at your bottom. But someone true to you will tell you, even though it will embarrass you both, but at least you will know and you can change your clothes so people will not look at you strangely again."

"Oh, I see. Yes, I would prefer that."

Glorfindel nodded at that, then resumed his list. "He should be able to make me laugh. People do not always laugh at the same things, so it would be good to find someone who shares your idea of what is funny or not. It is infinitely better to laugh with someone than to laugh alone.

"I would like someone who is a good rider, because that is another thing I admire, and because I do like long rides and I suppose I would want to share that with a bondmate. I always pictured riding with my mate past the ford and out into the vastness of Eriador, maybe spend a few days in other places and be lost among Men for a while.

"Oh, and Asfaloth has to like him," added Glorfindel, "because I think horses are good judges of character."

Elrohir giggled at this.

Glorfindel was silent for a while, and when next he spoke, his voice was softer. "I suppose it is important that they are beautiful, too, or for them to be beautiful in your eyes - beautiful above everyone, if you could afford to have that - for you will be looking at them for a very, very long time. You will live together and their face would be the first thing you see when you wake up in the morning and the last you will see before you sleep at night. For some people, looking at a bondmate is all it takes for them to smile. I think I would like to have that as well."

"I would love to be with someone who can always make me smile," declared Elrohir. For some reason, he smiled up at Erestor after he said this. He then turned back to Glorfindel. "Is Erestor all these things, too? Is that why you picked him?"

Glorfindel, who still had not looked at Erestor throughout his conversation with the young peredhel, just smiled at Elrohir and nodded. "Aye, my lord. He is, in fact, all these things."

"I also like it when he tells me stories," shared Elrohir, as if to help out with Glorfindel's list.

"Aye, he does tell good stories. It is nice to listen to him."

"And he always shares his food and other nice treats whenever he has them."

Glorfindel chuckled. "He can be delightfully generous, yes."

"Everything you said is wonderful, Glorfindel. I like all those things, too!" said Elrohir earnestly. "Maybe I can also marry Erestor."

"Oh. Nay, my lord," Glorfindel was quick to say. "I have already claimed him, and remember, he can only be bonded to one. Although I suppose he could pick you over me, if he finds me atrocious and wants nothing to do with me."

A look of confusion crossed Elrohir's face. "No one finds you atrocious, Glorfindel." Then, as if in doubt, he turned worried eyes at Erestor. "Erestor, you don't think Glorfindel is atrocious, do you?"

Surprised at being suddenly addressed now, after having overheard such a conversation, Erestor was not able to think of an answer apart from the truth. "Nay, my lord. I think he is wonderful."

Glorfindel seemed immensely pleased by this. Finally, his blue eyes flickered for a moment at Erestor and there was a smile there, but he soon turned back to Elrohir.

"In that case, I am sorry, Elrohir. It stands that I took first claim. Oh, but perhaps he loves us equally, in which case he might find it difficult to make a choice between us. You could still claim him, if you fight me for him."

Elrohir was aghast. "I cannot fight you, Glorfindel! You're too strong!"

Glorfindel's grin was one of satisfaction. "In that case, it is settled: Erestor is mine."

Erestor only barely kept himself from laughing when Elrohir looked truly disappointed by this.

"I am sorry, my lord," said Glorfindel. "Perhaps you could think of someone else you like? And perhaps you ought to train well, too, if you wish to keep your future intended."

"I suppose I could marry Lindir," said Elrohir after only a brief moment's pause.

Glorfindel's grin widened at this choice. "You like Lindir?"

The young Elf's smile was wide when he nodded, quite enthusiastically. "He is nice," said Elrohir. "He's pretty and I like his voice when he sings. I always fall asleep when he sings, and he always sings my favorite songs best."

"Ah, of course. I suppose such things are important to some people, especially if you like music. A very good choice, too, my lord."

Elrohir beamed.

"Now though, is Lindir even looking for a bondmate?"

"I will ask him!"

Elrohir then left as quickly as he came, running down the little hill, most likely in search of the minstrel. Glorfindel could not help but laugh at seeing him go.

"You are in such trouble with Lindir," said Erestor beside him.

Glorfindel shook his head and laughed again. "Oh, it was not even my idea. It was just there, offered to me so nicely. How could I resist?"

"I have seen stranger matches." Erestor shrugged. "Something like that just may surprise us. We will just have to wait and see."

They were quiet again for a while, Erestor back to his book and Glorfindel resuming his cloud watching.

"I do, however, wonder if I am in trouble with someone else," the golden-haired lord suddenly said.

A moment passed and a page was turned. "With whom?"

Glorfindel looked at Erestor. "You, of course."

Erestor felt Glorfindel's eyes on him, but he kept his own on his book. "Why would you be?"

Glorfindel was close enough to him for Erestor to feel it when he shifted to sit fully facing him. The captain tapped the book gently, prompting the other to close it and put it down. "Because I meant all of it," he said, tone a little uncertain, but his eyes were earnest.

It was Erestor's turn to lean back against the tree and regard the other with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ah. I wondered. I thought that only came to mind because I was around."

"No," Glorfindel was quick to say. "No. I would have picked you even if it were someone else beside me." He could not seem to maintain their eye contact, for he averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes on the fallen leaves on the grass. "I have thought about it for a while, only there was never a good opportunity to mention it."

"And you thought saying it through Elrohir was a good opportunity?" It was phrased as a question, but Glorfindel blushed anyway.

"Come on, Erestor. It could have been worse."

"Sure. You could have been speaking with Elrond."

The captain groaned. "Stop, please. I am sorry. I should have told you first."

Erestor chuckled at his friend's distress. "So long as we are clear," he said and made as if he would return to his book.

"You are such a..." Whatever Glorfindel was about to say - nothing good, Erestor was sure, regardless of what had been earlier said - he shook it off in favor of taking Erestor's book away. He waved off the other's protests and just kept the book out of Erestor's reach long enough for him to give up on it. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" asked Erestor, feigning innocence, but which only earned him the sight of Glorfindel lifting his eyes up to the skies before looking back at Erestor blandly. 

"Erestor, really."

Erestor chuckled, but did relent. "I have thought about it before," he admitted.

Glorfindel seemed to perk up at that, but he sounded surprised when he asked, "You have?"

"Of course, I have. If you have thought about it, did you not expect it to occur to me, too?"

"I honestly try not to think about what you think of me."

The chief counsellor was amused. "Are you scared, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel only smiled though, eyes honest. "Terrified."

"I do not see why you should be. You must know that I think highly of you."

"As a colleague, I have no doubts about your regard for me. As a friend, the same - you would have let me known otherwise, quite eloquently." Erestor raised an eyebrow at this, but there was amusement in his eyes. "Beyond this, I have not yet had the courage to ask."

"Is this your roundabout way of asking then?"

"Valar, you really are impossible. No wonder you are unbonded."

Erestor quickly made a grab for his book again and, successful in reclaiming it this time, used it to hit Glorfindel on the arm. Glorfindel cried out in surprise and protest, but he was laughing.

"I would be more offended, except I heard everything you said to Elrohir," said Erestor, confident - not that he ever doubted his place.

"I suppose I dug that hole myself," said Glorfindel. He was still rubbing his arm when he began to look embarrassed again. "Are you going to rub it in my face now?"

Instead of doing so, Erestor merely smiled, a sincere one this time. "Let me tell you what I look for in a mate instead," he offered.

"I swear to Namo, Erestor, if I am not going to like this--"

Erestor laughed. "Peace, Glorfindel. I know you honestly do not think that, but feel free to stop me any time if I am saying something you do not wish to hear."

That seemed to appease Glorfindel. Now curious, he looked at Erestor expectantly, and so Erestor began.

"I also like the quiet, and appreciate someone I can spend it with. I am set in my ways and admit that I have no care for conversations outside of work or topics not within my considerably limited interests. I believe, conventionally, one could call me old and boring--"

"You are not boring," cut in Glorfindel, near indignant.

"...which is why I do appreciate encountering someone who does not think me so," continued Erestor with only a moment's pause. He raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel, and the other, realizing its meaning, blushed again.

"I know how I am. People like you, Glorfindel, can get along with many, for you are naturally charming and warm, and you like and welcome the company of others. Those like me, on the other hand, are best known in a classroom or in council, as a confidant and advisor in times of strife and peril. I go where there is something to do. I have few friends because I have little interest in keeping so many. My interest in others is academic, not personal - this is how I am.

"I suppose this is why I am intrigued by the brighter ones, for I cannot imagine being so myself. I appreciate open honesty, admire expressiveness and everything good that I do not personally possess. If someone is to be counted as a part of me, they may as well be these things, so they could fill the areas that I do not or cannot myself fill. I want someone I can trust to speak when I do not wish to, or if I do not have the words. I want someone who knows and sees things I do not."

"High standards considering you know everything," said Glorfindel.

Erestor laughed. "You may fool many acting like a simpleton and acting as if I am the smarter one of us, but I see through you, Glorfindel of Imladris and Gondolin." Glorfindel looked up at that, for long has it been since anyone has addressed him thus. "No one who lived through three ages and beyond could ever be called a fool. I may know the lore and much of what the books can say, but there is much to be gained outside of these, I know. I was born to a Middle-Earth where all that we see of Himring is its summit. You are far wiser than I am, and see things with an understanding that can only be gained by seeing first-hand the changing of the world, from Beleriand below the sea, to the Halls and Undying Lands, to this world we now know. You have cried for them, grieved and returned to and from them, and lived a life longer than what other children of Eru can even hope to reckon. I have learned much just watching your ways, more by working beside you myself. Such things can only be hidden for so long, especially from one such as I who is drawn to knowledge and all its hidden wells and springs. And how can you claim to value intelligence in another when you are not so yourself? Nay, my lord. The intelligent would long for an equal, or at least one who could understand, and that is why you desire it yourself. You fool me not.

"But enough of that. That is not what you wish to hear, is it?"

Glorfindel smiled. He was always quiet whenever he was being described in a good light, neither denying, for he was honest and would not deny what is true, nor encouraging, for he was not proud and thus did not enjoy being sung praises.

Erestor knew this, and so let the moment pass. He continued. "I would be fortunate to have a mate who would keep me humble. I wish for someone I could admire and respect. I wish also for one who is sensitive and kind, for I offend easily, and one generous enough to forgive me my habits and would wish to know me regardless. I would appreciate one who could seek his own happiness and would not be deterred by my silence, and would convince me to do what he wants anyway, and have me enjoy it, even if it means riding out until we can no longer see nor hear the ever-present flow and comfort of the Bruinen."

Glorfindel laughed softly at this.

"I would like someone who can prove me wrong." Erestor smiled at the amused look Glorfindel gave him. "You are right. I am proud so it will not show, but I do. I actually enjoy, in a way, the feeling of being grudgingly impressed. Sometimes, however, it also happens that I am proven wrong by something about a person, as if their mere existence could wreak havoc on what peace I know.

"For instance, I never thought myself to hold high regard for beauty, at least in the sense of conventional beauty. I suppose I thought that I wanted things that were more substantial, you could say, such as things that would speak of skill and abilities, things people usually work for and earn. Imagine my surprise when I met someone who did nothing more than greet me, and for the first time in my long life, I felt the stirrings of infatuation take root over something as trivial as the way a smile looks upon a handsome face. I could not help but follow him with my eyes for weeks upon our meeting. My regard for him has grown and deepened since then, but while I wish I could claim that I want him for his character, his wisdom, his true heart, the truth is that I wanted him first for his beauty and nothing more." Erestor chuckled. "So much for principles."

At Glorfindel's guarded stare, Erestor rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "I learned that I apparently like them with golden hair and blue eyes. That he was interesting and likeable enough to be a good friend was only a nice bonus."

The smile on Glorfindel's face was blinding. He always had such expressive eyes and his joy was contagious, so Erestor could not help but return his smile.

Glorfindel was still grinning when he spoke. "There are other things that are important to me that I could not tell young Elrohir."

"Are there. Such as?"

Seeming to reach a decision, Glorfindel shifted again so he was closer to Erestor. He took Erestor's hand in both of his, and they enveloped him in reassuring warmth. "Well," he said with a smile. "For one, my bondmate has to be a good kisser."

Erestor made an amused tilt of his head. "Has to be? This is non-negotiable?"

"Oh, no. I am afraid it is not. I am rather fond of kissing, and more, of course, but kissing is always a good place to start. Although, I am not worried. I have a feeling that the Elf I have in mind will have no trouble in that regard."

Erestor smiled at his friend's easy confidence at that statement. "What makes you say so?"

Glorfindel looked at Erestor then in a way he never did before, at least never in Erestor's reckoning. There was desire where there had only been friendship, and a new kind of openness that made Erestor realize that despite centuries of knowing this Elf, he was only now beginning to see some of what the other had kept hidden. There was earnestness there, and affection, and a youthful kind of joy and what looked like open and unbridled hope. It was a wonder to see all of it for the first time.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Glorfindel touched his chin, lifting slightly as he openly gazed at Erestor's lips. His voice was low when he spoke. "Only that he has the softest, most kissable lips I have ever seen. It would likely not need much; I could kiss him while he's asleep and I know it would still be breathtaking." He lifted his eyes and they were ablaze, and they pinned Erestor's so he could not look away. "Oh, but this is not to say I think he lacks in skill. I have seen that mouth work elsewhere, on the rim of a goblet or against the red of freshly picked berries, and a tongue so sharp and practiced in council is likely skilled in other areas as well."

"I did not know you were watching so closely." It was a struggle to hold that stare and speak without trembling. "Had I known, I would have put on a better show."

"I have been nearly driven mad once or twice just watching. Are you saying that it can be better?"

Erestor smirked at the growl beneath that otherwise familiar voice. "Oh, you have no idea."

He could see Glorfindel's breath quicken at this, and his thumb moved to gently caress Erestor's cheek. His eyes strayed to his mouth again, though, and this was soon followed by that same thumb, which he ran lightly across Erestor's lips. They tingled at his touch.

"I am going to kiss you now," declared Glorfindel. "I hope I am not misreading this. You better not hit me with that book again."

Erestor sighed. "You had a perfectly good opportunity to do so earlier. It was a good moment until you opened your big mou--"

Glorfindel kissed exactly how Erestor imagined he would - demanding, sure and firm. He tipped Erestor's chin so he could get a good angle, and he coaxed his mouth open with a gentle nip and pull to his bottom lip and a swipe of his tongue on the crease, grazing teeth. In no time at all, Erestor was tasting that clever tongue on his own, thick and honey-sweet, and he felt the heat of him in his chest, in his groin, up to his fingers and down to his toes. Glorfindel was in his head until he could not think straight, and next he knew he had both hands buried in that golden hair and pulling, deepening their kiss until Glorfindel was moaning and pushing him against the bark of the tree, drawing a matching moan from Erestor himself.

"Valar, I knew it," hissed Glorfindel against Erestor's lips. He soon dove down again to claim another deep kiss before gasping, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. So good." Another kiss. "I knew it would be."

Erestor smiled between kisses. "You have thought of us kissing?"

Glorfindel curled his fingers around the hair behind Erestor's neck, swallowing his moan in their next kiss. "Bless you if you think that is the limit of what I have thought about you."

"These kisses are... not exactly chaste. I think I get the idea," Erestor managed to say between claims to his lips.

"Valar, shut up and just let me kiss you."

Erestor laughed, but allowed it, and for a few glorious moments they were silent save for the slick sounds of their kisses and the occasional moan. Soon, though, Glorfindel was cursing, biting, and touching skin not fit to even be seen in public. Erestor pulled away.

"We should go," he said, "and you need to calm down, Glorfindel. I do wish to reach a bed before we are found in a compromising position under an oak, so do keep your wits about you."

Glorfindel pulled away at that and stared at Erestor with wide eyes. Erestor could see the meaning sinking in behind those deep blue eyes.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked.

Glorfindel was no fool, thank the Valar, and was quick to pull Erestor so they were both standing. "Nothing. Let us go now, before you change your mind."

And so it was that on that otherwise uneventful afternoon, residents of the Last Homely House saw the captain and the chief counselor running past the gardens and down the halls hand in hand. It was not the first time such a thing was seen and done in Imladris, although definitely the first for those two in particular. Many said that it was a long time coming anyway, and was only happy to let their neighbors know that it finally happened. The said neighbors would then happily exchange their own piece of gossip, and ask them if they have heard that the young lord Elrohir, who barely reached the height of their hip, just proposed to the chief minstrel.

It was a good day.


End file.
